User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment thirteen (provisionally numbered)
Provisionally numbered segment PENULTIMATE SEGMENT August 1993 In early August, Geoff was driving home from his job at the drug store when his engine starting clicking like crazy and the motion of the car was stuttered. “Oh, no, what the dickens...” he muttered. Ahead, he saw a garage. It wasn’t Delacorte’s where he usually went, but it was a garage. He pulled in. “Can I help you?” an attendant asked. “Engine’s clicking like crazy... motion is stuttered.” “Hm. Could be spark plugs. I’ll have my mechanic come out and help you.” The attendant, who was actually the assistant manager, went inside. “Derek? Fellow outside with some engine trouble. Can you go take care of him?” “Sure, Pete. Excuse me, Joey.” He went outside to where the driver was already raising the hood. The driver looked familiar. “Geoff?!” he exclaimed. “'Wheels',” Geoff exclaimed. “Your summer job, huh?” “Yeah. I’m apprenticing as a mechanic here. And fixing up my own car. Just got the engine going for the first time last week.” “Well, there’s nothing like knowing how to service your own car, huh? I’m afraid I'' need your professional expertise, though.” “Sure. What’s the problem?” “Engine started clicking like crazy, power loss... stuttering movement.” “Must be a spark plug.” Wheels bent in and peered. “Start her up and let me hear it.” Geoff went and started the engine. Wheels nodded. “I’d say that’s what it is. Roll it into the bay there and I’ll get into it.” He lowered the hood just into the loose lock position and went to open the bay door. Geoff pulled the vehicle in. “Hey, Hubcapp!” 'Joey' said, leaning against the beater that was probably Wheels’ car. “What’cha been doin’ with yourself all summer?” “Just what I need to, Joey,” Geoff said, getting out. “Working my job, getting ready for Ryerson.” “Civil engineer, you said?” “That’s what I chose.” “Kinda dry.” “Well, Joey, you and Wheels need some pavement under your tires... and it’d be nice to know it’s gonna hold up to your heavy traffic, huh?” “Didn’t see you at the grad party at 'Lucy’s,” Joey said. “Oh, Geoff was there,” Wheels said as he dug into the engine with tools. “Him and '''Voula.” “Yeah? Where were ya hidin’?” “Wasn’t hiding, Joey,” Geoff said. “What time did you get to the party there?” “A little after midnight, I guess.” “Ah. Voula and I were long gone. We were there from about 8:45 or so, but we left around 9:30.” “Why?!” “Not our thing. Under-age boozing is not my idea of a party, even if it’s in a private home where the police don’t see it or the liquor licensing board doesn’t govern. That and using marijuana.” “Ya gotta loosen up. Why wait til you’re 19?!” “Joey, Voula and I have no use for it, period. We’re not going to drink booze when we’re 19, 29, 59 or 99! We had a wonderful time without it.” “Wonderful time... you left the party before it even got swinging by the sound of it. Wheels, when did you say it got going?” “Oh, about 10:30, 11,” Wheels said, tugging a spark plug out. “This one’s dirty but in good shape. I can put a new one in, anyway. It’s a six-cylinder jobbie... I’ll do three, so next time you blow one, get the other three.” “Sounds like a plan, Wheels,” Geoff nodded. “You didn’t exactly stick around long either, Joey,” Wheels remarked. “You left not a half hour after you arrived.” “Yeah, well,” Joey shrugged. “It worked just as well.” A grin was on his face. “So, Hubcapp, you and Voula leave the party and...” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Then what?!” “We’d had light dinners before the grad ceremony, I was hungry, so was Voula, we’d thought we’d be snacking, so we went out to dinner. A second dinner. We had a swell time.” “Out to dinner?” Wheels asked. “Yeah. Greek restaurant. Had a nice dinner. They served us complimentary juice.” “Complimentary juice?!” Joey demanded. “Didn’t you try ordering wine?” “I told you, we have no use for booze. They offered the wine list, but I told the server we’re under age.” Joey opened his mouth in shock at that but Geoff continued without a pause. “They brought us juice and refilled it.” Geoff shrugged. “Not only that, the manager paid the GST and PST for us. I have a hunch he got a kick out of having two under-age partyers who were honest about their age, enjoyed themselves with dignity...” Geoff smiled. “We were about the last people in the place before closing time, and they weren’t rushing us out the door.” “So what time did you leave the restaurant?” Joey asked. “About eleven thirty.” “And then what?” Joey demanded. “I drove Voula home, went home myself.” “Ah, man! You didn’t go out to the field?” “What field?” Wheels chuckled and sidled over. “He means you didn’t get all... amorous with Voula.” “No running bases?!” Joey demanded. “Joey, you have to realize, I’m not tuned in to your lingo. You’re going to have to speak in plain language.” “Didn’t you two have sex?” Joey asked in a low voice. “No, of course not. We’re waiting until marriage.” “Oh, man, don’t you want to enjoy yourself?!” “We do enjoy ourselves. Joey, it’ll be all the sweeter after we’re married. Look, I know you’re not even engaged, right? You can’t even be sure of who you’ll be marrying. Maybe it’ll be Caitlin, maybe not. But wouldn’t it be sweet the night you and your wife get together the first time... and if it’s her first time, and she savours it so much she remarks as such... wouldn’t it be sweet if you could truthfully say, ‘mine too’, and know that it is?” Geoff sighed. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to be Voula and me. We are engaged. But until we take that walk down the aisle to the altar, it isn’t certain. Not certain enough to risk giving that part of myself and then having the pain of being... used... when I do first join with my wife. I don’t want regrets of that kind. And I know... I won’t regret waiting, doing without for now.” “Well, I won’t regret it,” Joey declared. He grinned. “Me and Tessa got a great thing going.” “Oh, Joey,” Geoff said with grief. “I thought you were still counting on eventually marrying Caitlin?” He sighed. “I’m not going to give you the religious stuff here, which would mean to say you and Tessa should simply get married. But I think you should at least act faithfully.” “She asks me for the dates!” Joey protested. “And you accept them,” Geoff replied. “Which makes you part of the deal. Joey, if Caitlin is that special to you... you wait for her, you’re patient, you love her before she marries you, by waiting for her, no matter how hard it is. Please don’t think that just because Voula and I haven’t had sex... doesn’t mean it isn’t hard sometimes. I just remind myself of what really is important to me, and channel my desire into my heart and into making sure I love and honour her. And wait.” “Well, that’s not my way,” Joey said. “I don’t have any problem with sex outside marriage. These are the nineties! New times! Sex outside marriage got big in the sixties!” “Well, that’s your way.” “Uh, Geoff?” Wheels interrupted. “You need a new oil filter. That one’s pretty bad by the looks of it.” “Huh? Got the oil changed a week ago.” “Yeah, well, the filter’s still dirty.” “Ay-ay-ay-ay,” Geoff remarked. “Well, Mr. Delacorte’s place did look like it was hopping busy.” “Hey, I’ll take care of it, don’t worry,” Wheels said. “Thanks, Wheels.” “Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay?” Joey sneered. “Hubcapp, when’re you gonna learn to swear? Nobody’s gonna get shocked now.” “I would.” “Hey, c’mon, you’re the only guy from school I know who doesn’t swear.” “Yeah, that’s unfortunate, huh?” “So when’re you gonna start?” “Never. I can get my point across without it.” “Not with any emphasis, Hubcapp.” “I get all the emphasis I need, Joey,” Geoff said. He turned as the hood was dropped shut. “All done, Geoff. Try the engine,” Wheels invited. Geoff climbed in and turned the ignition. The engine came to life, ticking fine for a seven-year-old. “Sounds good? I’ll go do up your bill. Joey, will you open the bay door for me?” “Yeah, sure,” Joey replied. Geoff backed his car out and parked it nearby, then went inside to pay the bill. Wheels threw in the oil filter at no charge. “‘Tween you and me, Geoff,” Wheels remarked quietly, “I think you’re on the right track. Voula’s a cool girl and I’m glad you two are hanging together.” “Thank you very much, Wheels,” Geoff replied. He looked to the service bay, where Joey still leaned against Wheels’ car. “Look after Joey, okay?” “I’ll try, but you know how independent he is.” “And I know how... dependent he is, too.” “You comin’ to the party at Bronco’s place at the end of August?” “I don’t know. I just don’t fit into the crowd, you know? Never did. I just tried to stay out of the way.” “I know. But you’re still welcome to come. Nobody’ll force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Geoff shrugged. ** Geoff and Voula heard about the aftermath, though. Joey’s secret affair with Tessa came out and ruined his minutes-long engagement with Caitlin. Wheels was drunk and drove his car into another, killing a two-year-old child, and putting Lucy in question of whether she’d regain her eyesight. Snake did his first rescue (while off duty) using his lifeguard training. But the most fun at the party at Bronco’s seemed to be enjoyed by those who didn’t try to indulge in the more “adult” activities. Geoff and Voula began their post-secondary education (Voula went to East York College). A week into studies, Joey unexpectedly sought Geoff out at his home. “May I help you?” Richard asked at the door. He had never actually met Joey Jeremiah. “Hi, Mr. Capp. May I see Geoff? Tell him it’s Joey... from school.” “Okay. Geoff? There’s a Joey from school to see you.” Geoff came to the front door. “Joey, come on in.” Richard let Joey in the door and went back to his work. “What’s up, Joey?” “Um, Geoff... would you... go visit Wheels at the remand centre? He asked for you.” “Wheels asked for me? You sure he meant me, Joey? Not Jebediah Capler?” “No, Geoff Capp. He wants to talk to you, Geoff. He says... you were always an honest person with advice.” “You were closer to him, Joey,” Geoff replied. “I know,” Joey sighed. “But... maybe too close. I sounded too... smooth. And Snake refuses to go. Will you go see him, Geoff?” “Okay. The remand centre, you said?” “In Newmarket. Where they hold people awaiting trial.” On arrival at the remand centre in Newmarket, which held individuals within the jurisdiction of York Regional Municipality where the accident occurred, Geoff waited at booth 9. After a couple of minutes, Wheels came along and sat down. They picked up the telephone receivers. “Geoff... thanks for coming.” His glasses had been repaired since Joey’s visit, but he still had a bandaged wound on his forehead. “Joey said you wanted me to come. That you wanted to talk to me.” “I could always count on you for a reality check, Geoff. Joey’d just say things will be okay. Snake’s got his feet on the ground but... he won’t see me.” “I can only try, Wheels.” “Geoff... you know what I’m in here for? What I was charged with?” “Someone died in the accident you caused.” “To be specific... criminal negligence causing death... criminal negligence causing injury times three, driving while under the influence, having alcohol in a moving vehicle... Geoff... I know I <''bleep''> up, but... that kid wasn’t even wearing a seat belt! Why should his death be my fault?!” “Wheels... what if the boy had been wearing his seat belt? Would you have then not committed any crime at all that day?” Wheels stared, dazed, at Geoff. He leaned back in the chair. “All right... four counts of causing injury...” “Wheels... I read the account of the accident. The other family’s car was flipped over. The adults had bad neck lacerations... they’re still hospitalized. A fragile little two-year-old boy...” Geoff shook his head. “The fact that he wouldn’t have been tossed all over the vehicle and slammed into the framework... doesn’t mean he would’ve survived the sudden shock of being turned over. The best child car seat in the world is no guarantee, just improved chances.” Wheels bent over, his head bent down. His next words came out wracked with sobs. “I’m sorry about the kid! I can’t bring him back!” “Wheels... you’ve got to look ahead. No, you can’t bring him back.” Geoff’s own voice shuddered. He had a strong empathy even though the victims were strangers. He fought his own tears and wondered where Wheels’ were. “Wheels, you know there’s a man out there somewhere who killed your parents... parents who thought the world of you and the music you liked to play. Now, there’s people out there who know of the man – you – who killed their son because he broke the rules he knew. Do you want to be remembered by even more people?” Wheels looked up. “What do you mean?!” “Wheels, you want to fight these charges, from what I’m hearing. That means a trial. You’re 18 as of June. That means your name being dragged through the press day by day as the trial grinds on. More and more people knowing Derek Wheeler broke the law and caused a terrible accident. “Or you can plead guilty, because you know... you know that you did something unlawful, and take the consequences. And then, you spend your time... whatever the judge decrees... making sure that nobody else ever learns who you are by doing such a thing again. You have to change your life, Wheels. Change it so that you never hurt somebody in a way that they remember that you hurt them. “The parents... the uncles and aunts... cousins... grandparents... of that little boy... they’re going to remember you for a long time, probably the same long time you’ll remember the man who killed your parents. It’s better to stay anonymous with the people you could yet still hurt, than to be known by them for causing hurt. When you finish your incarceration... you have to be ready to start a new life.” Wheels leaned back in the chair again, subdued. “There’s Lucy, too. Her life has been changed. So’s the life of her parents. They have to adapt. We still don’t know if Lucy will get any eyesight back. What favour will you do Lucy and her family if you refuse to accept that you did something terribly wrong?” Wheels sighed and nodded weakly. “That’s why I told Joey to get you in here, Geoff. You don’t give all those platitudes. Thanks.” “I don’t enjoy it, Wheels. I’ve turned people away from tolerating me... when they hated what I had to say.” “Can you try to get Snake to come see me, Geoff?” “I can only ask him, Wheels. But... you have to face the fact that you were in denial about responsibility. And you did what someone else did to you... took away someone from people who loved that person.” “He won’t talk to me... he won’t talk to Joey... we’re friends! We’re supposed to stick together... support each other!” “Friends don’t tease friends as mercilessly as Snake was being teased. And... Joey’s as much as admitted that... you and he were pretty rough on Snake that day, laying it on really thick about him not achieving something you and Joey had. And of Joey hiding a secret from Caitlin. He was put into a sour mood that day, and then you went out and had that collision... and compounded it by refusing to accept that it was entirely avoidable.” Geoff paused. “It was a pretty frustrating day for Snake. His best friends were treating him pretty shabbily and making idiots of themselves. Not the best kind of day to remember. It’s gonna take something remarkable to reconcile that, but it’s never gonna start until you accept responsibility for your actions, actions that the crown attorney has sufficient evidence to prove in court.” “You’re right, Geoff,” Wheels said in a husky voice. “But... I don’t know if I can...” “It’s a journey, Wheels. In my faith, it would be the journey to redemption. It starts with the first step. Take it one step at a time, Wheels. Voula and I will pray for you.” A guard walked up behind Wheels. Geoff saw the guard’s lips move, but the voice didn’t carry over the phone. “I gotta go, Geoff,” Wheels said, still in a husky voice. “Time’s up.” “Okay. Wheels... a lot of people still care about you... still love you. And a lot of people still need you around to make a difference for them... a good difference.” “Thanks.” Wheels held the phone away from him, and then slowly lay it down. He stood up and walked out of view to return to his cell. ** “The eye specialist saw Lucy this morning, Voula,” said Mr. Fernandez, speaking quietly outside her hospital room. “He thinks she has a good chance of recovering sight in one of her eyes, but it’s still very hard to say about the other.” “What about her mobility?” Voula asked. “Time... and therapy,” Mr. Fernandez replied. “It will be a long time. But... she may never have the same mobility she used to.” Voula gave a short, heavy sigh. “That, uh, Derek... ‘Wheels’? Your fiancé is visiting him?” “Yes.” Mr. Fernandez nodded darkly. “If your fiancé is smart, he’d be giving that boy a real tar and feather job.” “Mr. Fernandez, Geoff is... Geoff expected to be telling Wheels he has to accept responsibility... that he can’t deny what he knows is the truth. He told me something of what he intended to say. Wheels has to start building a future for when he gets out, and he can’t do that if he denies that he did wrong... if he denies that the collision could’ve been avoided.” “I see. Think that kid’ll listen?” “Geoff has a way... of talking. He doesn’t talk to tickle people’s ears. Every year, he gained more and more of a reputation at high school of giving straight advice, even if it went down with a bad taste. Wheels’ll listen.” “Good,” Mr. Fernandez grumbled. After a moment of silence, Voula continued. “I just don’t... understand something...” Her voice caught and she fought back tears. “What’s that, Voula?” “Why?! Why did Lucy go for a ride with Wheels? She knew he’d been drinking! She knew he brought a bottle of beer with him in the car! What’s that motto in the commercials on TV? Friends don’t let friends drink and drive?! Why did Lucy let him? Why did Lucy ride with him? Did she even ask him to let her drive?!” “I don’t know, Voula. I’m ashamed to say it... but there’s a lot of things I don’t know... about my own daughter. Voula... Bernice and I owe you a lot of thanks. Being there so often for Lucy when we weren’t home. But it doesn’t make up for the fact that we should’ve... we should’ve put a bit of our lives on hold and been home for Lucy more than we were. We don’t know how many kids’ lives were hurt because we weren’t there and Lucy held parties for her friends... ‘cause she was lonely at home...” Voula nodded. Little Emma Nelson was one result of those parties, and while she was a joyous little four-year-old, and her mother and grandmother did what they could for her, nobody could deny the difficulty it had caused Spike, and the tragedy it had eventually driven Shane toward, whether a direct result or not. “Thank you for trying, though, Voula. It means a lot to Bernice and me.” “You’re welcome, Mr. Fernandez.” “You need a ride anywhere?” “Geoff’s supposed to be on his way back here. He’ll come up here to meet me.” “Do you want to go speak to Lucy again before then?” Voula glanced into the hospital room. “No. That sedative was already working on Lucy when we were talking. She’s probably asleep now. I’ll have to try again at another time tomorrow.” At his court date in November, Wheels changed his plea to guilty to the charges against him. He was sentenced to twelve years in the federal prison in Millhaven, eligible for parole after eight years. Joey became his only frequent visitor, and it seemed to be a growing experience for Joey. Wheels did post-secondary studies while in prison. Lucy regained sharp eyesight in one eye, and reported she could see light and shadow in her other eye. Though for years she needed a lot of assistance, she eventually was able to walk with a cane. Curiously, she did not put much blame on Wheels, and eventually visited him in Millhaven. But Snake remained unwilling to see Wheels, and after attending teachers’ college, became a teacher at Toronto area schools before accepting a position at Degrassi Community School, which opened in the fall of 2001 after seven years closed due to declining enrolment. Finally, in 2003, he and Wheels were reconciled while bowling with Joey. ** Though not finished their studies, Voula and Geoff married 17 August 1996, had a reception at the Greek Corner restaurant, and honeymooned in her native Greece (and relieved that the Olympics had not been awarded there and complicate their visit). They finished their studies in 1997, and Geoff got work first with the city, and then in 2003 with the province of Ontario. They had lived with Geoff’s parents from when they got married, but once they were done their post-secondary education and got full-time jobs, they carefully planned and chose a home to live in at 2319 49th Street. Voula worked for Spiro’s Dining Lounge (Greek cuisine) from 1997 to 1999, York Express Catering from 1999 to 2001, and the Checkered Flag Café from 2001 to 2002. Voula left the working world for a few years starting in 2002 when she became pregnant with her and Geoff’s first child, Spiro, born in November of that year. Child two, Miriam, was born in June 2004, and the third, William, in March 2006. In February 2008, Voula began her own company, G and C Caterers (where she was both C(app) and G(rivogiannis)). One of her first jobs was at the wedding of Arthur Kobalewsky and his bride; she learned that his sister Stephanie, though divorced after four years of marriage, was a successful licensed pharmacist. Voula was able to manage the catering with help in child care from her 19-year-old niece. ** In May 2009, Degrassi hosted a reunion of the graduating class of Degrassi Junior High. And although he did not graduate with the rest of his class, Joey Jeremiah was there. ***** end of thirteenth segment (provisionally numbered) ''copyrighted story elements from the DJH episode (#11) “It’s Late”, “School’s Out!”, and the Degrassi TNG series. Category:Blog posts